Jedi of the Past
by Storykiller
Summary: Skywalker and Ashoka are on a mission to find a 4000 year old ship. But the CIS are looking for the same ship themselves.


Jedi of the Past

4,000 years before the battle of Yavin.

At The Jedi Council on Taris Jedi Padawan Armso looked out into the horizon looking at Taris's star coming up. He thought of nothing but the beauty of it. He heard footsteps behind him. "Armso" The voice said "Come on, the ship is ready." Armso looked behind him only to see his friend Surzin with a ship in the distance. Like other Caracons he can shift shape into any creature from Human to Talz. Armso rarely saw Surzin in his actual form because most people said his species were uglier then a Jawa. Surzin didn't care what other people thought about him he just thought about being a Jedi. That was his dream. He has had that dream ever since he was a child and saw a Jedi for the first time. He has been a Jedi for 10 years now hoping to be a Jedi master soon. It wasn't until last night he found out after one last mission his dream of being a Jedi Master would come true. Armso however was taken from his parents when he was 4 years old by local pirates. It wasn't until a few months later when the Jedi found him and took him in. He stared of into space "Well, lets go." Surzin said.

eagerly. Armso snapped back into reality and walked to the ship. He stared at it's beauty. "Beautiful, like Vaapad in slow motion" He commented. Surzin didn't hear him because he was already onboard. In the ship's cockpit the two Jedi stared up the engines and flew the Taris Angel out of the starport. When the ship was out of the planet's atmosphere the onboard holorcron was beeping and two figures appeared. "Are you ready to jump to hyperspace?" The first figure said. "Yes Master Revan" The two Jedi replied. "The Sith are mining a asteroid for cortosis which is a lightsaber resistant material." Vasis explained. "And our mission is to stop them?" Surzin said in a condescending tone. "May the force be with you." They said as the hologram turned off. Surzin and Armso knew what their mission was, and it was their destiny to finish it.

3,979 years later

In the Jedi Council Room all of the Jedi (except Anakin and Ashoka) were hiding on behind the chairs and were waiting. The door hissed open. "Ok now what is going on?" A voice said. "Surprise!!!" Said the Jedi as they came out. A banner on the wall of the room said HAPPY 1ST ANNIVERSARY. Ashoka knew what this was. One year ago she was introduced to her Master on Christophsis before their mission on Teth. Cody came in with a cake that he made himself. One of the corner pieces said Reserved for Ashoka. She used the force to bring it to her. She held it looking at it. It was a 2 layer cake with some frosting in it. She took a second glimpse at the frosting. She seen that frosting before.

Flashback

"Master please can I have it" Ashoka begged. "No Snips. You can not and will not have this Vanilla Protein Shake frosting." Skywalker said. He paused. "Not after that incident at the Jedi Temple."

End Flashback

Ashoka ate the piece and began going hyper. The candle on the cake was lit. "Happy first Jedi padawan anniversary to you" The Jedi finished. Ashoka was so hyper she blew the candle so hard the flames moved toward the clone trooper on the other side of her. He turned to ashes. "A mission you have Skywalker" Yoda started. "Grievous and Ventress digging on an asteroid. Find out what it is you must." "You will not be alone." Said Plo Koon. "Your padawan and master will come along too. Skywalker bowed. "As you wish masters." He said then walked away with his padawan and master to the Twilight.

On the asteroid the three Jedi found the CIS camp (because of their oversized logo on the roof of the tent). The ship landed as Ashoka heard drills and mining machinery being used by the droids. Ashoka went west as Skywalker and Obi-Wan went east. Obi-Wan came up to Grievous and tapped him on his metal shoulder. "Excuse me sir, do you know where my keys are?" Obi-Wan said. The droid general spun around, all four light sabers in hand. He attacked his enemies. Strike-Parry-Block-Form1-Form7-Form4. The battle raged as Ashoka sensed her master in trouble. She ran toward the small flashes of light where the battle was taking place. Suddenly Ventress appeared and attacked Ashoka. One of her red sabers discharged. "I need to get new AA batteries for that one." She said as she put the discharged saber in her pocket. Anakin heard the clash of lightsabers as Ventress dueled with Ashoka. Ashoka ran to the ship as Ventress tried to blast Ashoka with lightning. Ashoka jumped out of the way and the lightning hit the ship. The person, a Jedi Knight, that awoke in the ship looked at the battle. Ashoka's lightsaber got knocked out of her hand. As Ventress charged for the kill. The Jedi ran to save Ashoka. Knowing she was outnumbered Ventress ran to her solar sailor. At the camp Skywalker and Obi Wan cut off all of the general's four hands. A droid picked them up and ran to the CIS battle shuttle Midnight Devastation with Grievous. After catching his breath Anakin saw Ashoka and the Jedi knight. "Armso come out" The Jedi knight said. "Is it safe?" The Jedi in the ship said. "I heard a battle going on." "Don't worry Armso." The Jedi said. "The Sith are gone." The other Jedi came out down the boarding ramp. "Who are you two?" Anakin asked. The two Jedi stood straight. "I am Surzin Starslayer" the first Jedi said. "I am Armso Rayscrambler." The second Jedi said. Obi-Wan spoke up. "Why are you here?" Armso took out a holoprojecter from his Jedi cloak. He turned it on. It showed the holo recording of Revan and Vasis with their apprentices on their mission briefing. After the holovid stopped the voice from the holoprojector said "holovid recorded prior to the Jedi Civil War." Anakin looked in shock. Ashoka counted for a second. "That's about 4,000 years ago." She said remembering her study in the Jedi Temple a few years ago before becoming Anakin's padawan. "Lets go." Ashoka said. They all went to the Twilight. "I hope they bring us back" Armso thought as the ship went to hyperspace.

At the Jedi council Ashoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Armso, and Surzin told the Jedi Council everything they had encountered. Mace Windu looked up. Armso and Surzin told him that they wanted to be back in the Jedi order. "Armso, Surzin come forward. Repeat after me.

There is no emotion, there is peace.

There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.

There is no passion, there is serenity.

There is no chaos, there is harmony.

There is no death, there is the Force."

Armso and Surzin did as they were told. "You are now part of the Jedi Order… again." Kit Fisto said. "Armso, assigned to Master Fisto you are. Yoda said. "Skywalker, take another apprentice you will. Surzin will be your second padawan." "Master Yoda how can I have two pad…" "Calm your mind Skywalker." Yoda interrupted. At that point Surzin fell to his knees felling week. "I… need to re… build my species." He said in a week tone. At that moment a Jedi named Alya came in. She was a Caracon just like Surzin. Surzin was in shock. There was another Caracon? He was excited. Can I marry her so I can rebuild my species?! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! He said as he jumped up and down shakeing the other council members. "If you beware of the dark side you can…" Mace Windu started but was interrupted by Surzin giving Alya a kiss on the lips starting their marriage.

On the remains of Malachor V Sidious was looking at the old ruins where the Sith Triumvirate was forged. "To be united by hatred is a fragile alliance at best." He thought Remembering the words of Darth Traya. "So, you have found the tomb of Darth Sion" a voice said. Sidious spun around only to find Darth Vicarious (Vi-car-i-ous). Sidious blinked and Vicarious was gone. He turned around to look for a way inside. Then it happened. Sidious felt a red blade go through his heart sending flashes of his life rapidly as he felt himself gasping for air. "Treachery is the was of the Sith." He thought, and died.

To be continued in Rule of The Brotherhood


End file.
